Paranormia Trance (Medusa's Dress)
by BarrelGirl
Summary: This Romance/Supernatural/Horror/Suspense/Humor/Drama *Breathes in* is based on the books/movies of PJATO. I do not own it, although I wish I did. *Because of certain... Stuff..., rated "T", but if you are 12 what the heck. Alice, Kristy and Ron are best friends. In this chapter. Alice and Ron leak into Kristy's mysterious secret, And a bunch of other stuff happens. So yeah...
1. Chapter 1

*Note Death, Language and possible Violence Rated T.

Chapter 1

Medusa's Dress

Alice walked into Taii Academy, her high school in California perfectly happy.

She was too excited to see her two friends, Kristy and Ron. As Alice walks up to Ron and Kristy, she notices Kristy with her head in her hands. "Crying?" She thought.

Yes, Kristy was indeed crying, and Ron was beside her.

"What's going on?" Asked Alice with concern.

"Kristy got a mud stain on her dress. I don't get how it could be such a big deal."

Replied Ron, smirking with guilt. "Now Kristy…" said Alice sounding as if she were teaching a child a lesson.

"It's only a dress. The mud will wash off."

Kristy sniffled. "Yes, it's only a dress, but it's the sacred dress of Medusa! She'll be so mad at me."

By now, Alice thought her friend was going insane, but she decided to roll with it.

"That bitch. I'll take you to the store after school and get you a new one."

Kristy looked up.

"Thanks, Alice."

"Ring Ring!" The school bell rang. "Oh, time for class…" Said Ron with an obvious sadness. The trio ran into the building.

As they entered the classroom, what was seen could not be unseen. A scaly, pale green woman with snake hair and spiders dangling from her fingers stood before them.

"Wwwhhhaaattttttt is thattttt thinggg?" Screeched the nervous Ron. Ron has always been known to be overly paranoid about everything. Kristy looked at him and whispered,

"Medusa."

"What?" Yelled Alice.

"Shhh… just don't look into her eyes. She's probably here to claim her dress."

Now, Alice was SURE her friend was insane. "I didn't think medusa was real…"

"Well, you got your proof." Replied Kristy.

"What is that thing?"

Asked Mrs. Leon as she turned into stone.

"Quick, I have to give her the dress back before she does any more damage."

Kristy took off her dress, leaving her in underwear.

Ron was wide eyed as he stared at the half nude girl behind him.

"I really wish we wore uniforms now…" quoted Kristy

"Kristy," Said Alice. "Get in the shower room and stay there with Ron until I'm back with some clothes. Got it?"

When Alice came back, Medusa was gone, but she still felt like she was being watched.

"Here is… something I stole from a girl in gym class… I hope she knows it's for an emergency."

"What kind of joke of a girl would wear something like this?" Kristy was skeptical.

"Fine, a guy. They don't mind us much. Just get the damn clothes on before the shower room explodes of guys. Anyways, what was that Medusa thing about?" Asked Alice.

"Nothing, nothing." Replied Kristy in an unsure tone. They walk through the halls, Kristy is a guys sweaty gym clothes, Ron blushing, and Alice paranoid.

"We are going to have to explain to Principal Wong what happened to Mrs. Leon…" Said Ron mournfully. "Will he believe us?"

"When he sees her he will…" replies Kristy "C'mon, we have a lot of explaining to do… High school is not easy!"

***THE FOLLOWING IS A SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER 2***

Chapter 2

Meeting Percy Jackson

Running towards the office, Alice trips on a pile a books. Helping her up was not Kristy, nor Ron; it was the beautiful face of THE Percy Jackson.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meeting Percy Jackson

Running towards the office, Alice trips on a pile of books. Helping her up was not Kristy, nor Ron; it was the beautiful face of THE Percy Jackson.

"Woah…" Says Alice as if she were in a trance.

"You are beautiful…" Says Alice half awake. Kristy grabs her friend.

"Cut it out!" She yells. "That's Percy Jackson over there!"

"I don't care who he is… I want him…" Cries Alice. Ron looks up at the muscular man in front of him and gets jealous.

"Where are you guys heading?" Asks Percy as if nothing happened.

"Oh, you must be here because of Medusa. I don't know where she is, but we had already witnessed our teacher turn into cold stone. We were just heading to the office to alarm Principal." Replies Kristy, showing her best fake smile.

"I'm afraid you won't be seeing Principal Wong anymore" Says Percy, frowning. "You all are being so calm about this. I wish I had your cool veins." Kristy feels flattered, and Ron rolls his eyes. Snapping back into reality, they run the building, checking every corner for the scaly beast that had been brought back from the dead… somehow.

Damn writers block!

Shortest chapter of all time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tranced

"Where is that monster?" asked Kristy as she turned a corner. Percy just smiled as they continued searching. Alice was still in the same spot, in her little lala land. Ron was on the staircase keeping a look out for Medusa. Finally, they all met up, and Percy announced:

"She's escaped."

Every student in the building was solid rock from her hideous exposure.

"What a catastrophe! We need to stop her!"

Said Alice, still in her little trance. Kristy stared at her awkwardly.

"She's in a Paranormia trance." Said Percy. "It's a dangerous Trance in which they are stuck by the soul of the monster, usually triggered by shock."

Alice tugged on Percy's sleeve. "Wow, you are really smart" Says Alice looking into Percy's eyes. Percy doesn't pull away; he just lets her stare at him. Kristy can tell that Percy feels awkward. Ron slides down against the wall, staring at the floor between his legs. All they hear is the almost silent sound or their breathing. All of a sudden, Kristy blurts;

"What are we waiting for?

Percy looks out of a nearby window.

"C'mon, let's go. I have a car outside. It's the black one."

"Alright."

Says Kristy.

"Let's go."

Percy carries Alice to his car, while Ron follows Kristy behind them. As they get in the car, Percy starts the roaring engine.

"Woah!"

Shouted Alice.

"How did I get here?"

Percy realizes Alice's awakening.

"You were in a Paranormia Trance, Alice. If you are not turned into stone by Medusa's will and she likes you enough, you get this rare form of trance that makes you act drunk."

Kristy showed off her fake smile once more.

"Look, a statue!" Cried Ron. The group turn their heads to the clothed and deformed statue on the sidewalk.

"She has already hit the city!" Cried Kristy. Percy knew this would happen.

"Hold on." Percy says in a low tone. All of a sudden, the car spins out of control, or so they thought. Percy turned a sharp corner, crashing right into the runaway beast, also leaving the front of his car smashed.

"WOAH!" They shout. In seconds, the female monster was back on her feet, running towards an office building.

Percy pulled out a gun. He knew it wouldn't help, but it was the least he could do. He fired a shot at the ugly woman, missing her by an inch. At last, she entered the building, and they heard cries and screams.

The group just stood there and thought;

Oh no.


End file.
